Lepidopterists
Lepidopterists is a chatroom owned by''' SicMirx. We're suggestive, ambiguous, and witty. Which put together is a blast. Mods SicMirx - Room Owner, narcissist, and drunk off of double shots of ego. Deploys Cocoons. (still too much fun, though) Modded Feb. 26, 2009. Funeraldriver - Although not on as much, you'll still hear much discussion about him. All good, we hope. Modded May 4, 2009. Zil_- Who doesn't know Zil? Former savior of Lepidop. GooGun wielding wily temptress of snuggles. Regulars The current AFK Queen, xXNikkyu23Xx (Otherwise known as Nikky, Nikkles, etc.) can often be found present in Lepids but not paying attention. An original Lepid Reg, she dubbed the current Room Owner ('''SicMirx) "Sicklekinz" in an attempt to get back at him for a cutie petname. Sic created an alt named such afterward. Resident Dark Knight Mistress, Nikky can often be seen derailing trolls. Got a troll problem but can't find a mod? Find Nikkles! Also an original founding member of the Lepidopteran Grammar Nazis. Grammar Holocaust? Troll invasion? Who ya gonna call? Nikkles and Sicklekinz! :D The lovers Reshaa and Tulki frequent Lepidopterists often, making all others feel uncomfortable. Complaints from those squeamish towards love are not uncommon. (See: Helljoker) Juliahockey101 is the girl that loves Lepid and everything about it. Trolls can go die in a hole. Juliahockey101 is one of the youngest Lepids around. She loves all of her friends and buddies, and wont leave Lepid for $1,000,000. Very weird at times, Juliahockey101 is very lovable =D Coltonzeke '''says: Mhm, you are. :3 Apparently everyone loves me x3 And yeah, people like clinging to me. So chyeahh. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Helljoker '''Helljoker] is the guy with the face. Yeah, that one. He is the the self-proclaimed black sheep of Lepidopterists. Very friendly towards people, except trolls. They can take a long walk on a short pier. Is prone to yelling at Tulki and Resha (See above), unless Stefishie is in the room with him. Best friend is pop6killer ''', but you rarely see him on. '''YamSMit. '''Local Australian Yamititionarian Potato Lawyer extrodinaire. Have a legal issue? Too bad, deal until he's out of college. Currently married to Nikky (See '''xXNikkyu23Xx). Tempermental, not a bit shy on the mute trigger. Be nice, and he'll be nice to you. Maybe. Coltonzeke is the other guy with the face. Used to work for Capcom (thus why Sic calls him Capcom) but lost his job to an actual artist... Now works for EA Games. Is drunk a lot, so if he seems to act weird, that is why. Loves to talk to people, so don't be shy. Hates trolls with a bloody passion, often tells them to press keys that do wierd things to their computers, so if he tells you to press some keys in a sequence, don't do it. (Alt+f4=Shuts web browser, ctrl+L+L= Shuts off computer, etc.) CptObvious likes to think of himself as an original reg, though he got to the party a little later than some. He is the resident obvious stater (obviously), and enjoys joking around when not baiting trolls. Don't take anything he says too seriously, it's either sarcastic or a joke. Lepidopterist '''is Sic's alt that is always sticking around to enjoy the show. Although, many start to question Sic's sanity when he starts talking to himself. '''Darkclouderoun '''Is one of the youngest members of the crazy family known as the Lepidopterists, it is quick to realise that he acts wise beyond his years as it helps him be accepted by his peers, he is fun loving and can be a joker at times, use with caution as I can be very addicting. '''Catguy Is the Lepidopterists pet... and he's still waiting for a comfy basket to sleep in. Recently co-owned a flying windmill with YamSMit. Randomly joined Kong 1 day after xXNikkyu23Xx BorisTheBlade is devoted to Lepid and all who inhabit it. Also loves when people who randomly notice and actually know where his name is from, and has gained the nickname "Snatch" because of it. Hates trolls, spammers and those who swear constantly (hypocrite). Is known to drink frequently, and smoke things (o.0) quite frequently. Has grown up from being an idiot to what he is now, a mature person, even though many miss his spunk that has disappeared from him during the 4 or 5 months he was not on Lepid and in fact Kong. Nobody knows exactly happened, but he frequently complains of headaches. He has been here for a looong time, appearing in Lepid on his first day and rarely venturing outwards. Lovable and sweet, BorisTheBlade is awesome (even though he may seem more remote and distant than what he used to be)! GOD101, who by now everyone knows as "The betterest konategreg user ever!" and "Get away from me, FREAK!" I have always loved this room, ever since I was put into it from picking a random room. The only time I am not in Lepidopterists, is when I am not on knog, or in Battalion:Arena chat. AprilleOwnsYou Is so cool. Haha. Sorry, but I just edited without permission. >.<; Don't kill me. Anyways, I needed to find a new room and started becoming a Lepid reg in March of '10. C: Can't find one any better! Why is it like.. Third person writing? Anyways! Still a great person to be around, and can cheer anyone up! That's all for now :3 JaredOwnsU is my amaaaaazzzzziiinngggg cousin, and he didn't put this here or anything. He got pulled in here, and is attempting to be a regularrr. :3 Dogsandcats '''is one of the original members of Lepidopterists. Mostly known to the Lepidopterists room as Doc, he is a smooth character and fun to be around. Adds a lot to conversations. IS AWESOME! '''TranceMusic is there, too. Hastur2 is just awesome.Too awesome. Thisisnotanalt . . . was here. (so was Swift) Greywolf330 is totally awesome and everyone loves to talk to him. He can jump over bicycles and can punch through Styrofoam. Regarded as the must fuzziest and awesomenest person in the chatroom, he is totally not egotistical enough to add this entry to the wiki himself because he knows someone nearly as awesome as him will do it. ilikepie38 '''iz pr0 n00b pwnz0rz. Buddies with Aprille and Julia! '''FreelySwift is the "immature" one that always seems to either lurk or somehow fit in with any conversation. Comes and goes, seems to be here around the holidays a lot. Oh, and has an odd sexual innuendo occasionally. Goes by Jar or Swift. Kirin14 Is a squid ninja who tends to lurk. She provides Funeraldriver with all his moist squid needs. Will also eat your spleen if you're not careful. Jekubizo is the resident douche of Lepids. Many of his douchey antics include: Referencing various internet memes, zesty one liners, correcting spelling and grammatical errors, feeding the trolls, dealing out harsh burns, and arguing with a pile of hats. DaMaster2: Used to hang out a lot more, is on in his free time but is a fun guy to talk to when you can get his attention, he can sometimes be one of the harder characters to pull away from a game, as he is one of the higher level Lepids and is always trying to get more badges. Loves to talk and is always thankful to Lepid for being his first real 'home' when he started at Kong. :D History To my knowledge, Lepidopterists was quite an older room that has never had the pleasure of a former owner before SicMirx. It's centralized on the list, which sort of turns the impatient trolls off from it. The name being a word they don't know might also contribute there, too. In the past, when an attack would try to break down the Lepid users, a gallant White Knight wielding a GooGun would arrive. This hero, was none other than the amazing Zil_. She helped shape what Lepidop is today. She is the idol of the current room owner. It's like the saying God created man in his image, but Zil_ (unintentionally, I think) created SicMirx in her image. I'm not exactly sure on how the room's name came to be, I'll tell you when I know. One thing's for sure, though. We enjoy our butterflies, but not too much to get a Cocoon. We did have an unwise user come to our room and try to look cool and made a YouTube video showing others how to nuke Kongregate. Kong changed chat format and totally killed the whole point of the video. Talk about a slap in the face. Simple fix, but it pissed off a great many spammers. Minicity lepid.myminicity. com Acronym Fun - Created by SicMirx Funeraldriver = Furious upon nights expressing rage and love. Dramatic rape is very emphatically rotten. vincent fenton = Vindictive individuals never care empathetically, notwithstanding tragedy. For egocentrically, narcissistic terrorists oppress normality. calviander = Could annonymous love vibrantly illuminate aspects never deemed emotionally responsible? Aljeron = Annoyances learn justice entering rooms operated normally. dogsandcats = Digital offenders get silenced and never develop conversational and talkative skills. CptObvious = Cancerous patients torment over bad vicissitudes implying oblivion unstoppably soon. SicMirx = Shooting incendiary charges mildly irks ravenous Xenomorphs. ShodanHo = Screaming horrifically over decrepitude and necrosis happens often. YamSMit = Yesterdays answers may show much intrigue today. penguinwasher = Poverty entering nobility unites individuals. Nevertheless, where aristocracy shines, hardship enters rapidly. Nikkyu = Notably ired kamikaze killjoys yowl unintelligence. Opdezort1 = Ostracizing people demonstrates evolving zeitgeist. Omitting rationality takes 1. DepOpt = Devilish emotions perpetually oppose pleasant thoughts. Vorlund = Vulgar opposition requires liable utterances nullifying disaster. Helljoker = Honorable ethics lead Lepidopterans. Juvenile offenders know edutaining rectification. fogmike = Forced oppression gathers mistrust in knavish empires. Tulki = The universally loved, kindhearted individual. Zil_ = Zeus's infallible liaison. dsuursoo = Deemed strategically unopposed. Ubiquitous, relaxed sangfroid offense obliterates. Joeyfox = Jubilantly opening emotionally, yet forever obliging xenos. Acroname = All courteous responses overpower negative accusations mostly everywhere. Lepidopterist = Loving everyone purges intense dislike of people. Treating ethically, respecting individuals sympathetically, triumphs. DaMaster2 = Demanding absolutely more achievements. Superior to every rookie 2. flashkirb = Fallible libido attributes shameful hopelessness. Knowledgable incompetence requires boldness. Twoam = Treating well offsets apathetic malevolence. This is when I 'hung' around in Sloth for a while... puzzlelover1 = Productively uttering zippy zingers loving every line outspoken vehemently...(enthusiasm required 1st.) Tarlanon = Trolls antagonist, respected laborer, and natural online negotiator. Afrikaisi = Affectionate friends respond immediately. Kindred allies insist showing interest. dacomb = Desperately and constantly obtaining more badges. ...and I felt like twisting it up with very rough Latin... Tuul = Totus Una Usquequaque Laetans. (All together always rejoicing) Sarsy '''- Sal Atticum Resurgam Sapientia Ymo. (Attic salt (wit) shall rise again by all means.) ceruleanblue = Cantankerous elders relay unbidden, lengthy epithets. Age never before looked unbelievably evil. Let's just say ceru took that a way I didn't expect. sgtdroopy = Selflessly giving tacklesnuggles, droops' remarks, oratorically opined, perpetuate youthfulness. ...end of Sloth, for now. A present for Maeli's Kongday... Maeli = Magnanimously accepts everyone’s loving interactions. TheGhostGamer = Titillating, harrowing, even gregarious, he offers sentimentality to gamers and molds everlasting rationale. Coltonzeke = Careening onward, leaving trepidation on night's zenith, enforcing kind emotions. '''More to come. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners